


The Language of Flowers

by Hokuto



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Anthy saw her in a flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Last commentfic - for now, mwahaha. XD Prompt was for Anthy and Utena, post-canon, preferably reconciling.

Of course, Anthy saw her in a flower shop. She didn't live in a rose garden anymore, but some things lingered, and when she glanced through the shop window on a whim she saw pink hair framed by a display of white lilies. Anthy went inside.

She immediately had to hide a smile behind her hand as she heard Utena shouting, "Whaddaya mean they're not paid for? My aunt ordered them last week and I know you ask for the money up front, don't even think about -"

Anthy decided to let her finish her argument with the clerk first and turned to the flowers; the shop had a very nice variety, both potted plants and cut flowers, but she found herself drawn to a shelf of violets in various colors. Yes, these were perfect... She picked out a small pot of them in full bloom and went to stand in line behind Utena.

The argument was winding down with some checking of the receipts, and eventually Utena turned to go with an armful of pink roses, muttering something about cheating jerks. She started to give Anthy an automatic-sounding apology for taking so long, then stopped mid-word.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Miss Utena," Anthy said, and held up the pot of white violets - a small enough offering, for what Utena had gone through, but it was what she had.

"Oh, who cares!" Utena said, tossing the roses aside, and she wrapped her arms around Anthy and hugged her tightly. "Damnit, Himemiya, I thought - I was just afraid -"

Anthy carefully set the violets aside; they were past the coyness of flowers by now, and she kissed Utena's lips and said, "Miss Utena, I'm home."

"Welcome back," Utena said, smiling, and she linked her hand with Anthy's before she picked up the roses to take home.


End file.
